


Emerald Hair Don't Care

by DragonLadyFox



Series: Angelica and Ben Icarus [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Rivalry, and martial arts nerds, language nerds, pranks as a way to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLadyFox/pseuds/DragonLadyFox
Summary: The Enterprise has gained two new crew members, a pair of siblings who know Kirk. This is the story of how they meet the bridge crew.





	Emerald Hair Don't Care

“Kirk!” A voice squeals running up to the bridge crew where they sit in the mess hall, plus one Scotty, and a certain doctor, a short girl with beige-blonde hair and a red shirt, stopping short in front of the captain, “You’ve got hide me Jimbo.” she places her hands on his shoulders looking like her life depends on his answer and he snorts.

“Oh?” He asks amused, “and what did you pull this time?”

Spock, Uhura, and Scotty all trade worried and confused looks. The girl rubs the back of her neck with a wince, “You know how Ben’s been thinking about dying his hair?” 

The captain gives her a look of mild fear, “You didn’t.”

“The thing is,” She trails off nervously peering around them then conspiratorially whispering just loud enough for the others to hear, “I did,” She admits.

“Ange, When I find you I will find a way to kill you and make it look like an accident!” A loud voice yells from the hall.

“Help me.” She pleads with a squeak to her voice, looking very desperate.

“I do not understand what is going on here.” Spock says looking over the two humans.

The girl looks to him and says quickly, “I dyed my brother, Ben’s, hair green and now I need to hide.”

“I do not see how that would result in you needing to hide.” Spock says earning an eyeroll from Uhura, “Or even how you would hide from someone, for any sizable amount of time, on a ship, even on a ship of this size.” 

“Aye Lassie he’s got you dead to rights there” Scotty says, the end of the statement only being slightly muffled by a yell as a guy with a blue shirt shoves the blonde, his green hair makes it obvious to everyone that he’s Ben.

“What the Actual Hell Ange!” He yells, his long, now emerald green, hair swaying in his face.

“Yo- you’ve been talking about dying your hair for years!” She defends weakly, holding up her hands in surrender before pointing to him and leaning against the table nonchalantly, “Honestly I did you a solid.”

“You can’t just dye my hair without my consent Angel!” He yells his face twisted with rage, "What if I don't like it!" She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Ben,” Kirk warns with a slight smile, his eyes sparkling amused, “No killing your sister on my ship.”

Ben let’s out an animalistic growl but then huffs and deflates, knocking a few strands of his hair out of his face, “Fine, but next shore leave I’m going to kill her.” He says, his eyes tracking his sister’s retreat to the other side of Kirk.

“No you won’t” She says with a snort, “Little thing called the hippocratic oath little bro.”

He rolls his eyes, and in russian murmurs,  _ “Fuck that.”  _ Causing Chekov to look up utterly surprised.

“You speak Russian?” He asks looking at the other in disbelief. Ben blushes a little and nods his head.

“Well yeah, I took language classes for fun at the academy,” He acknowledges.

“Oh please,” Ange states looking bored, “You’ve been speaking russian since you started flirting with that girl in elementary school.” Her brother glowers at her, “What was her name…”

He rolls his eyes, holding up a finger to his sister in a rude gesture, “HIS name was Carish and that’s how I learned the Denobulan Language. Not Russian! I learned Russian from uncle Vince when we were 16.”

“Oh yeah I remember Carish now.” His sister comments amused, “You had such a crush on him.”

“Let’s NOT talk about that please.”

She looks at Kirk who has a raised eyebrow at this, “No let’s talk about it.” He says teasingly to Ben, who groans.

“I was seven, I had a crush ok?” He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms defensively, while blushing like a tomato.

Kirk looks disbelievingly at Ange, “He learned another language for this guy?”

“You know he’s learned languages for stupider reasons.” She snorts.

Ben scowls at them, “Ok yeah so I learned a language to impress a guy,” He pokes his sister and the Captain’s shoulder’s “I know for a fact you two’ve done worse things for someone you like.”

“I can’t really think of anything,” Ange says with a thoughtful look.

Her brother huffs, “You did your first Marathon for a girl you liked when we were 16.” He smirks victoriously, “You looked like you wanted to die when it was done.” 

She points at him and nods, jumping up to sit on the edge of the table, “Point but She was super hot and you know you’d want to hit that.” He rolls his eyes.

“She was a self absorbed idiot, so no I didn’t want to ‘hit that’ .” He puts air quotes around the offending term.

“Oh well more for me and Jimbo” She slugs the captain’s shoulder, who rolls his eyes at her.

Kirk replies in a miffed tone "I'm insulted at the lack of taste you think I have."

“If I may ask what are your names?” Spock asks curiously.

“Oh right!” Ben says turning to the Commander, “I’m Medical Lieutenant Junior Grade Dr. Benjamin Icarus” He inclines his head in greeting, his hands tucked behind his back. Spock inclines his head back curiously. McCoy just smiles kindly at the boy.

“And your a remarkable doctor, caught on to the spread of that virus on Axian III a minute before I did.” The CMO acknowledges with a nod, much to the glee of Ben, who shrugs and blushes.

“And you are?” Uhura asks looking over the girl beside Kirk.

“She’s an Engineering Ensign,” Scotty says looking at her, “Angelica Icarus If my memory serves me.” 

“Yep,” Ange says, “But I go by Angel, or Ange off shift.” She nods respectfully to her supervisor.

“Well Ms. and Dr. Icarus,” Kirk smirks jokingly, earning an eye roll from Angel, “Which shifts are you two on today.”

“Pulling a voluntary double, Day and Swing shifts, today,” Angel smiles, kicking her legs out over the carpet, “So I’ll be going down in a little bit here.”

“I’m on Swing shift,” Ben says looking pleased.

“Why don’t you two come over after duty to play poker or something?” Kirk says, “We haven’t talked in awhile.”.

“Sure Jimbo,” Angel smirks, “See you after I drag this one away from his work,” She gestures to the green haired boy in front of the crew.

“Hey!” He scowls crossing his arms, “Some of us actually like what we do.”

She snorts, “I love engineering as much as you love medicine,” She stands and strides forward in one fluid motion to stand in front of him, “I just know my limits.” She looks at the clock on the wall and waves to the others. “I’ve gotta get down there see you tonight Jimbo.” 

Ben huffs and sits, “Yeah sure, she knows her limits, pulling a double.” He rolls his eyes.

“Next she’ll be trying to pull triples,” Kirk acknowledges sagely with a nod and a smile.

Ben shakes his head, “Nah she’s gotta have some time to beat up dumb security ensigns who think they can take her.” He jokes.

“How many martial arts is she considered a master of now?” Kirk asks the green haired boy who huffs and shrugs a look of ‘How am I supposed to know’ plastered on his face.

“Last I knew it was three,” Ben squints and scrunches his nose in thought, “Muay Thai, Aikido, and Capoeira,” he looks back at Kirk and shrugs again, “but she’s been practicing judo, and Krav Maga a lot lately so who knows.”

Kirk smiles, “You Icarus kids are crazy.”

“A little,” Ben admits crossing his arms, and blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes with a scowl, “God damnit.” he groans.

Spock lifts an eyebrow at the boy and McCoy looks him over amused.

“God damn what Lieutenant Junior Grade?” Kirk asks seeming amused.

“She was right,” He sneers looking annoyed, “I like the bloody hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this wasn't too bad.  
> Just incase you can't tell I don't own Star Trek.


End file.
